The life of a cat
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Series of one-shots.Basically George gets turned into a cat as a form of punishment and is looked after by Alicia,he ends up discovering hidden feelings and secrets about more than one person. Alicia x George / Fred x Angelina/ hint of Kate and Oliver
1. Punishment

Disclaimer.... you know the wrap. i don't own any characters blah blah blah(no one ever bothers to read this)

Hope you enjoy

* * *

"This will teach you a lesson Mr Weasley ,not to spread rumours about myself and Professor Dumbledorebeing infatuated with each other" Professor McGonagall said sternly; to the ginger kitten as she placed him on an arm chair.

"Well denial is a wonderful thing isn't it?" George retorted as he glared at her; his eyes barely meeting her knees. The common room that he had come to know over his past six years at Hogwarts now suddenly seemed completely different and dare he say it far more intimidating. The suit of armour in the corner seemed ten feet tall and his razor- sharp sword glistened menacingly at George; whilst the fire roared uncontrollably like a blast furnace, the flames leaping into the air and the embers shooting out of the fire place in all direction ,as if it was the 5th of November.

"I shall transform you back by Sunday Mr Weasley as I would hate for you to miss out on your school lessons and I surely hope that this punishment will not have to be used again" she stated. He scowled as she said these words.

"Yes but it's okay for me to stay like this over the weekend," he thought; just then Alicia walked through the portrait hole followed by Angelina and Fred and in George's opinion Fred looked completely love struck. He couldn't help but be amused at this surprising turn of events after all he never saw it coming and he was Fred's twin. They all Stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Professor McGonagall and there was a perfectly good reason since she only ever appears in the Gryffindor common room when the school is facing a dire threat.

"Ah Miss Spinnet and Johnson I have a favour to ask you," Professor McGonagall said. The two girls both exchanged shocked expressions but quickly turned back to her.

"I was hoping that you would look after this cat I found, I think to belongs to one of the students but I would appreciate it if you took care of him while I searched for the owner," she concluded.

"Oh… sure," they both replied simultaneously.

"Dam professor McGonagall you're slyer than you look," George moaned.

"Thank you girls," and with that she left the common room.

"What was that about," Fred asked but Alicia and Angelina just shrugged. All three of them turned to stare at the ginger kitten that was sitting on the padded red seat of the arm chair.

"_Fred, Fred Help me!! McGonagall has lost the PLOT!" George shouted._

"Hey I think it likes me," Fred concluded, "Look he's waving his paws at me and practically jumping off the chair." Angelina giggled at this comment but Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway don't worry little kitty we'll look after you," Alicia said as she began to stroke the it's belly.

"Oh yeah…. this feels nice," George cooed and he rolled onto his back, "Okay but this is weird I mean the girl I have a crush on his stroking my stomach…. Ah well might as well enjoy it." She picked him up and made her way to the girls dorm.

"You coming Ange," She queried over her shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you," Angelina replied whilst making a few secret gestures but it was not like Alicia need then she knew perfectly well that Angelina just wanted a little private time with Fred. She tried to stifle a giggle, George turned his head to see what the fuss was about.

"Don't you worry kitty nothing for you to be interested in," Alicia whispered in it's ear. This sent a sudden shiver down George's spine. She began to scratch behind his ear now.

"You know what, I might actually thank professor McGonagall in the end, man she is _so _naïve she did she really think that spending time with Alicia would be a punishment," he thought.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too painful to read. Will update soon.

I won't beg for reviews but they would be appreciated.


	2. Revelation

**A.N - author begs for mercy that this took SO long but I had school mock exams and frikin stacks and stacks of homework.**

**Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer… u no what happens next… all right reserved to J.K**

* * *

George laid curled up on Alicia's bed as rays of sizzling sunshine streamed into the dorm room, creating golden puddles of light on the floor and bathing him in heat. George was taking well to his life as a domestic pet since he spent half his day lounging around and the other half being cradled in Alicia's arms. Oh yes this was the life for him. However the only drawbacks to the whole experience was not being able to talk to Fred and the fact that he was fed nothing but milk and fish. George shivered at the memory of breakfast, this morning. His ears suddenly pricked up as the distant sound of trudging footsteps grew louder and in the next moment Angelina flung the door open. He lazily brought up his head and was met my a sour faced expression; flanking her on either side was Alicia and Katie who seemed to be portraying very different emotions. Emanating from Alicia was the look of pure glee whilst Katie remained passive.

"So.. Ange what's with the whole moody aura you've got going on.?" Alicia teased as Angelina flopped onto her bed. "Is it because you didn't see a certain someone today"

With these word it became apparent that she defiantly knew a secret that both George and Katie were unaware of.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Katie asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Alicia toyed with the silence that had befell the room until she finally sang out "Oh well Ange has a little crush on Fred."

"WHAT," Katie shrieked. Angelina sprang to her feet in utter disbelief that Alicia had just betrayed her by exposing her inner feelings.

"Well… Alicia fancies George!" Angelina yelled back. This statement was followed by another course of "WHAT" from both Katie and George. However George's struggled cry was instantly drowned out by the loud screams of the girls. His eyes were as round as two full moons and looking into his mouth was like peering into a dark cave, that a grizzly bear might spring out of. After this second revelation Alicia chunked a pillow Angelina's way but she skilfully ducked. Alicia felt the heat rush to her face.

"Well…well… Katie loves Olivier," she retorted jabbing her finger In Katie's direction; trying to divert the attention away from her and succeeding. Oh yes the secrets were defiantly pouring out now therefore an all out war soon erupted; pillows and accusations were flying in every direction .Some pillows collided with lamps that shattered as they were knocked over whilst others whacked the walls and flopped, battered, onto the floor. One even came hurtling in George's direction and at times like these he thanked cats remarkable reflexes. At this point in time George's brain was in significant pain, not only from the capacity of information revealed in 60 seconds but the squeals of Alicia, Katie and Angelina were reaching a whole new decibel. Not even with George's cat ears could he distinguish the words issuing from their mouths. However everything suddenly went deathly silent as the door creaked open and there stood a first year girl.

"Emmm… is… is… everything alright… it's just cause the whole common room is kind of wondering what's going on up here," she stammered, fidgeting with her fingers and trying not to stare at the destruction that they had caused to the room.

"No everything's just fine," They relied simultaneously, with that the girl soon disappeared perhaps afraid of the forced smiles on all three of their faces; looking more like were demented.

"Oh whiskers are you all right," Alicia whispered as she saw the cat clasping it's head it's paws. "Sorry for nearly hitting you," she apologized pulling him into her arms.

"Oh it's not the noise that gave me headache," he replied. He just could not get his head around the fact that she felt that way about him, not that he didn't feel the same way… but… but it was to good to be true. The whole revelation about his brother and Oliver was astonishing news but this was on an entirely different level.

"Nooooo.. I want to change back now!" George bawled internally.

***

**An hour later.**

"Do you think I should apologize to Angelina and Katie since I was the catalyst to world war three," Alicia asked George as he stared at the bowl in front of him.

"I HATE FISH," he bellowed yet all Alicia herd was a gentle meow of agreement.

"Awww whiskers you're the best, that is totally the right answer," she beamed at him. Huffing he turned back to face his greasy pile of tuna chunks, the revelation of Alicia's true feelings had just completely sunk in. He was so _desperate _to find Professor McGonagall and ask…no.. beg…no… grovel on his knees for her to reverse this. He would say that he had in every respect learnt his lesson but it would never work as it was still only Saturday and besides she was not the kind of teacher who was known to be lenient when it came to shortening punishments.

He exhaled deeply. "It's fine I'll be able to put my get Alicia to be my girlfriend plan into action soon," he thought. Since he was going to be stuck like this for a little longer he might as well put that time to good use.

"Reconnaissance will start immediately," he declared mentally. "Yes it will."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
